Cakeus Intruptus
by Kerry Hale
Summary: Written for Kikikinz birthday. Peter comes home to find Bella making a cake and naughty fun goes from there.


**Cakeus Intruptus **

**This was written for ****Kikikinz birthday!**

**Disclaimer: *I do not own Twilight or any of these characters***

I had cut my day short in order to spend some much need time with Bella. We hadn't been able to spend as much time as I wanted together since Christmas. Things at work had been crazy and Bella was busy with her writing and getting ready for her next semester of classes for the masters she was working on. I just wanted to get home and give her some much needed and deserved attention.

After my 45 minute drive home, I was finally pulling into our circular drive opting to not park in the garage. I walked in the door and was immediately assaulted with the smell of vanilla and chocolate. Bella was baking again. She was an excellent baker, and if she wasn't set on becoming a writer I would totally push her to open her own bakery. I was a little confused on why she would be baking today.

"Bella, baby girl I'm home." I called out as soon as I shut the door. I was greeted by Zero running up and trying to jump on me.

"No! Zero down, you know better," I said to Zero. He knew better then to try and pull that shit with me. I loved the dog, but I was not going to tolerate him jumping on me or anyone that came into this house. I didn't want anyone to be afraid of Zero. He immediately went into a sit position.

"Now that's a good boy. Come on boy lets go see what your momma is up to, " I said to him and he followed me into the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen not only was I shocked by what Bella was making, but I was in awe of what she was wearing. Bella had her famous thigh high socks on. Only this time they were a pair of hot pink and white camo ones. She had on hot pink boy shorts and a white hoodie. Her long hair was pulled back in a braid to keep her hair out of her face and what she was working on. She had her iPod buds in her ear, so that was why she hadn't responded when I called. She was rocking out to something and had no clue that I was enjoying the little show she was putting on. She had an icing bag in one hand and bobbing her head up and down. She took my breath away every time I saw her, I was a big sap. But I couldn't help myself. That girl meant the world to me. I didn't want to scare her and have her fuck up what she was working on, so I just stood back and leaned against the counter top and watched her work away.

It looked like she was making an Alice in Wonderland cake. I just didn't know who it was for. I was in awe of her talent when it came to decorating cakes. They always seemed more like a piece of art then something you would eat. She had the whole tea party scene laid out on cake. It looked like she was putting the finishing touches on the Mad Hatter's Hat. She turned to put her icing bag down and jumped when she saw me out of the corner of her eye and the icing bag went up in the air. I dove to catch it and collided with Bella in the process, knocking us both to the ground with the icing bag broken on top of my head. I was covered in green icing.

"Oh, Peter what the hell? You scared the crap out me and now look at you. Your beautiful blond hair is covered in icing." Bella laughed out.

"Baby, I swear I was trying to avoid something like this happening or you ruining your cake. I was just enjoying the show of you shaking that beautiful ass of yours and working on your cake, " I said while trying not to laugh.

I gave up when she reached down and swiped a finger in icing that was on my forehead. She brought it down to my lips and I opened my mouth. As I sucked the rich icing off of her finger, I moaned.

"Fuck baby that is some good icing and you taste delicious. Do you think I could taste more then your finger, baby?" I asked in a deep voice that caused her to laugh out. Apparently she found my deep voice I was trying to seduce her with amusing.

I was on my back with Bella laying on top of me shaking with laughter. To top it off, Zero came over and decided that he need to be the one to clean up the icing.

"NO! Zero." I called out to him. He back backed up and sat on him his. pillow after I nodded my head in the direction of it.

"Peter, be nice he just wanted to help clean you up," Bella said with a pouty face.

"Oh, no you don't little girl. You know better then to try that with me when it comes to him. He is a dog and he doesn't need to be eating sugar. We don't need him running around here like a chicken with his head cut off, and I certainly don't want to deal with the aftermath of him eating people food," I said as she still had on that pouty face.

I leaned up and took that pouty lip in between my teeth and sucked it into my mouth. Fuck she tasted good. I couldn't help myself. I thrust my tongue into her mouth and kissed her with everything I had. She was moaning into my mouth. She moved her leg to where she was straddling me and her hot core was pressed right up against my throbbing erection. It felt like my zipper was going to make an impression in dick if I didn't get these jeans off soon. I broke our kiss and pulled up into a sitting position with Bella still straddling me. She was panting and trying to catcher her breath from our mini make out session that just took place. I was running my hands up and down on the few inches of exposed flesh on her thighs in between her socks and boy shorts. She shivered against my chest. I knew she wasn't cold, my girl was turned on and ready for more. I propped myself up more and she wrapped her legs locking her ankles behind my back and wrapped her arms around my neck, making it easier for me to get up off of the floor.

She giggled out, "Why Mr. Whitlock where do you plan on taking me now that you've got me all wrapped around you?"

"Oh baby, I am not going far. I don't think I would make it very far to begin with. I think this lovely counter will do just fine." I drawled out insert the word the accent knowing it would turn her on even more.

She blushed and shivered, I knew she wasn't going to argue with a little kitchen fun. I looked over to Zero's pillow and noticed that he had high tailed it out of the kitchen. Smart dog. That was one thing I was not okay with, I was not having sex in front of Zero if I could help it.

I set Bella down on the counter and she yelped out. "Fuck, baby, the counter is cold"

"No shit baby, it is marble, but let's see what I can do to warm you up,? I said to her as I pulled her hoodie away from her body and came face to face with her beautiful naked breasts. 'Oh Thank God she didn't like to wear bras around the house'. I ducked down and took her nipple into my mouth and bit down just a little. I heard her gasp.

"Oh fuck! Peter that feels so good. "

I just kept sucking while kneading her other breast causing her to squirm and rub her legs together. I knew I wasn't going to be able to tease her for much longer. I was becoming so hard it was starting to hurt. I couldn't wait to be inside of her. Bella had started giving me open mouth kisses starting at my jaw working her way to my ear and going to my neck.

"Baby, I need you." She whispered in my ear.

"What do you need baby girl?" I asked knowing full well what she needed. I just wanted to hear her say it.

"I need you inside of me! Peter, I need you to fuck me." She moaned out.

I moved my hands down her ribs to the edge of her boy shorts and started pulling them down. She lifted up her bottom so I could take them off easier. Her tiny hands went to the button on my jeans, popping it off, then moving to the zipper freeing my raging erection. God it felt good for it to be free. I pulled of my long sleeve thermal shirt off as she pushed my jeans down my legs using her feet making it easier for me to kick them off. I looked down at her and saw how wet and ready for me instead she was. I dipped my fingers in between her slick folds causing her to groan out. I brought my fingers to my lips and sucked off her sweet tasting juices.

"Mmm baby you taste better then your icing any day!" I said while looking into her eyes.

"Do I sexy? Maybe you should let me be the judge of that," She said as she took her finger and ran it up her wets folds. She then brought her wet finger up to her mouth and sucked it clean.

"Fuck, baby that was hot! So, do you agree with me? Is it better then your icing?" I moaned out

"Mmm, Peter I think you are right my icing has nothing on this," She said with a seductive smile.

I could no longer hold off of being inside of her after that little show she put on. I moved her bottom to the edge of the counter. Thank fucking God I was tall. It put me at just the right height so I was able to trust into her. Bella gasped as I entered her.

"Baby girl, this is going to be hard and fast. You okay with that?" I asked knowing damn well it was.

"Oh fuck! That is exactly what I need. You hard and fast! "She whispered out as she dug her nails into my shoulders trying to brace herself against the pounding she was about have.

I grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her over and over again. I bought my forehead to touch hers and saw her watching me thrust in and out of her.

"You like what you see baby?" I strained to ask her.

"Mmmm, I love watching you fuck me." Bella panted out.

Hearing her say that almost made me come right there. I could feel her beginning to tighten around me, so I knew she was as close as I was. I felt her remove her nails from from shoulder and move her hand. When I looked back down, saw her start to rub her clit causing her to moan out.

"So close Peter, harder please."

I gave her what she asked for and pounded into her while she rubbed her clit. She let go and came hard milking my cock taking me with her over the edge. She screamed out a stream of profanities just as I did when I came. We rode our orgasms together. She looked up at me and I saw in her eyes that she was completely spent. I withdrew from her and she let out a cute little whimper. I kissed her forehead and walked over to the sink to grab a warm wet towel to clean up our mess. As I cleaned her up I asked her, "So baby who is the Alice in Wonderland cake for?"

"Oh, that is for Kikikinz. I thought she might like it for her birthday," she said with a gleam in her eye.

"Well, tell her Happy Birthday for me will you."

"I think you just did, sexy."

"Well since I have green icing still in my hair and we are both nice and sweaty, what do you say I take you to the shower and we get clean?" I asked her.

"Sounds like a plan baby. Carry me?" She asked looking all sweet and innocent.

"Of course, baby girl," I said to her as I picked her and carried her off to the shower.

**A/N Thanks so my awesome beta Tilly Whitlock. Thanks to Risbee and ARenee363 for pre-reading this for me and saying it wasn't bad. **


End file.
